


Why Gudako Summons Instead

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: It was frankly ridiculous the type of luck her fellow Masters had for summoning Servants. It stood to reason that they would be just as ridiculous as a catalyst.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Why Gudako Summons Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"I think we should leave summoning to me." Gudako commented to Rin and Hakuno.

"Why just you? Hakuno and I have been summoning just fine until now," Rin countered. Hakuno just gathered the kettle off the stove and started pouring the black tea into two cups; Gudako already holding her Romani made coffee in her hands. Hakuno figured this was going to take a while. Hopefully this time not leading to an event where she was forced into a ridiculous costume again.

Gudako leaned against the conference table, taking what looked to be a religious experience with every sip of caffeine. "You know why."

Rin automatically took the cup from Hakuno. Standing with one hand on her hip the other braced to drink her tea, Rin stared Gudako down. "No, I don't know why."

Hakuno just served herself a generous portion of cake and sat herself with her tea. She was set for the possible long haul. Gudako seemed to think that as well, placing her coffee mug near the seat she claimed. Gudako gave one mournful look at her mug before answering. "Rin. We don't need more Cus."

Rin bristled, "Hakuno has not summoned any Cu."

"No, she has our Gilgamesh corner complete."

Rin continued on, "I summoned more than just Cu. Hakuno's summoned more than just Goldie." Hakuno just took a fortifying sip of her tea.

"Rin. Hakuno summoned EVERY version of Gilgamesh including somehow a Foreigner, Alter, and Moon Cancer. When Gilgamesh declared he could be any class, I did not believe we would meet every class of Gilgamesh."

Rin still forged on, "Hakuno has not just summoned Gilgamesh." Pausing here to sip on her tea as if only realizing in her hand.

Once more Gudako looked mournfully at her coffee. Romani truly made a life changing cup. Too bad it might need to be finished cold. "Rin, Hakuno also summoned a few versions of Enkidu, Kingu, as well as Nefertari and Ozy. I think we all know who Hakuno is going to summon next time." Hakuno just stuffed a forkful of chocolate cake into her mouth. She knows all too well. And the Uruk section really could not handle any more kings. Even if Kid Gil was originally summoned by Gudako first. Her corner of Chaldea was clear.

"Again I do not just summon Cus."

"Rin, you summoned Cu in every of the normal seven classes. Even a Berzerker who goes by Cu Alter."

"I still summoned more than just Cu."

"Rin, your other servants are all Celts as well. In fact, I had no idea Diarmuid even came in a form other than Lancer. I didn't even know you could summon a Saber version of Medb after she took off her swimsuit and returned to a rider." And it was true. Rin's ability to summon Celts was almost on par with Hakuno's ability to summon Gilgamesh and those incredibly similar or appreciated by him.

Finally Rin sat down, "Tell me what we would be doing w

hile you summon." After all, sometimes they didn't get a Servant and received mana or mana created items their Servants could use in battle like a boosting Mystic Code. Not that they couldn't make one of those, or use their own mana and spells instead. Here Gudako grinned, "How about we see how well you act as Catalysts?"

* * *

"Holy s***! 10 5 star Servants in one summon?!"


End file.
